White Dragon!
by Kiramisha Taisho
Summary: Kagome isn't the human miko she though she was she is so much more. Rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story its one I've been working on for a really long time so please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>This was it this was her... The real her... not the human miko she though she was but the white dragoness of the north. Long pure white hair. Large white scaled dragon wings, and a tail of the same pure white that flowed down to her ankles from a high red ribbon, and the same crystal white that spread proudly from her back. She wore the three colors of her clan, red, black, and gold. Beautiful colors her favorite in-fact. Her long sleeve shirt was black with red buttons and gold trim and her cargo pants were tan, black combat boots with gold lacing pulled it together. Smiling softly she zipped up her black and red suit case throwing her new and improved black bag over her shoulder. Picking up her bag, and leaving her room for the last time.<p>

"Bye Mama Bye Sota!" She didn't really care they weren't really related she still loved them. Sota ran in hugging her tightly telling her to be careful and to come back for him, mama and gramps. Agreeing quickly she thanked her mother who was humbled saying it was the least she could do and that she loved her and would see her soon. Gramps on the other hand was a big baby trying to make her stay.

"I love you all and will come back as soon as I can." the young demines said as she left for the well house. Effortlessly she jumped in. Knowing full and well she was a pure blood princess and that she was expected be stoic and to take charge of her pack. Something she's wanted to do for so long, and now she would. She'd get to knock Inuyasha down a few spots. Jumping from the well she landed softly on her feet only to see her small pack approaching weapons drawn. Some one else approaching from behind that she was sure was only slightly curious. Since he gave up on Inuyashas sward long ago.

"Who the hell are you wench!?" Came Inuyashas loud annoying voice. Making sure her posture was straight and her gaze cold Kagome smoke.

"Do not speak to your superior in that way _Inuyasha_" I made sure to put infuses on his name.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Was his again annoying reply. It was time to tell them her real name she wasn't Kagome Higurashi.

"Kagome Eldest Princess of the North." Was her calm reply as she walked up to Inuyasha grabbing the blade of his sward in her claws. His face was of shock as he tried to yank away from her.

"What the hell?! That's impossible!" His sward didn't budge from between her claws. Gripping tightly this was how she would knock him down. A thin hair-line crack started to form down his blade until it eventually shattered.

"My Lady why would you target my friend Inuyasha in such a way?" It was Miroku who spoke the others to speechless to ask.

"Miroku please call me by my name you always have..." Kagome almost face palmed as they were still confused. "I am the same Kagome who traveled with you only days ago. A spell has been lifted and now I am free." She explained. Wiping he metal of her hand. Picking pieces from under her claws.

"M-Mama?" Shippo spoke softly frightened. His eyes wide as he watched her.

"Hai. My son..." Kagome knelt and gave the small kit a reassuring smile opening her arms for him to come and hug her. His face light up and he ran for her embrace but was stopped by Inuyasha.

"Don't listen to her lies Shippo we both know Kagome wouldn't have shattered my sward"

"You want to know why I did Inuyasha because no matter how hard I would try I was just a weak wench a jewel detector. Second to Kikyo and I still am in your mind. Breaking your sward was my way of showing you how strong I really am. I jumped out of the well ready to explain who I was tell you all a nice story to prove it. But I see you and your covered in her sent because you mated her while I was gone and you betrayed me and you deserve to have my eternal hate. Though I'm not that upset I realize I never loved you so I will do you a favor. Stand down and realize who I am and I will bring your precious Kikyo back to life with her soul the one she had before Naraku killed her." Inuyasha gaped. Sango stepped forward.

"Prove it...That your my sister" Kagome could hear the wavering in her sisters voice. That the question was to prove to Inuyasha not her self.

"Once a month Inuyasha turns human and is vulnerable... Mirokus perved on every girl he had met except you and we helped avenge Shippos parents." She answered. Shippo finally getting passed Inuyasha and jumping into his mothers hold. Stuffing his face into her hair. Holding onto her tightly. Standing straight Kagome smiled. Watching as Inuyashas face when through so many emotions she couldn't count.

"You lie ..." He mumbled his bangs shadowing his eyes.

"No I am not you and I do not lie though first I must get o my home and find my scythe ... I should bring you all. You can meet my father and my army... bring her back to the group by nigh fall and we will leave at sunrise..." Kagome spoke as she turned to the woods behind her.

"Come on Sesshomaru you might as well come to.." Every one looked at her like she was crazy. Well until Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. A slight smirk played his lips. So slight no one noticed except Kagome.

"How did Inuyasha no notice him but you did Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"For dragons there is no down wind... there is no place we can not smell you or sense you,we are the wind..." Came her smooth reply. As she allowed her wings to spread proudly behind her. Showing off her new look she snapped her tail.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I love**** you all so much I think 4 comments within 24 hours of publishing is awesome and I love the support you all are what fuels my dreams!**

**Also I forgot to mention that Kagome brought back her guitar! I'm sorry I will be fixing that later.**

* * *

><p>-Kaedes Hut-<p>

"Why didn't you tell us about this before now?" Sango asked from across the fire.

"Honestly I didn't know..." Kagome looked down in deep thought. "I remember there being a war...and my father wanting to get me to safety... I remember being entrusted to a close friend of my mothers and then every thing else is from my life as a human..." She furrowed her brows.

"WHAT WENCH?! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER !?" Inuyasha screeched. Earning glares from everyone in the room including Kikyo.

"I just don't!" Kagome protested. Hating Inuyasha so much that she had to stop herself from manipulating the fire to catch his hair on fire.

"Impudent little brother..." Sesshomaru spoke. Wanting to show the hynew brat manners but didn't want to anger Kagome knowing her strength rivaled his. He also knew that even though he wanted to fight with her it was not the time for that.

"Look in the morning we will head to my fathers castle... once there I will get my most trusted warriors and we shall set out for the final battle with Naraku..."Kagome tried so desperately to keep herself calm so that they all would not get hurt.

"WHO SAID YOU GE TO DESIDE WHAT WE DO WENCH?" Inuyasha barked rudely. Moving the slight bangs from her face to show off the golden sun that sat in the middle of her forehead she spoke.

"Look Inuyasha it is obvious I out rank you in every way my blood is purer, I'm stronger than you, and I'm obviously smarter so do not think you will still stand as this Kagomes alfa..." Every one was stunned at her words, and the fact she spoke in third person they had only ever heard Sesshomaru speak in third person.

"Isn't Lord Duren giving his throne to his heir in a weeks time? How can you be his heir if he did not know you would return?" Came Sesshomarus insight.

"ahh so father plans on giving the throne to what ever sibling I have... well I shall return before then and claim my place and he will not ignore me or my pack ..."

"Since when is it your pack?!"Inuyasha growled.

"It has always has been my pack! They are loyal to me and only follow you because I do! You are there friend not alfa and you have never held their trust as you believe because of your inability to think of anyone but your self! Also because every time that we turned around you had left to go be with Kikyo though you knew you still held my heart and you still acted as you cared for me! or at least you did until you decided every one is beneath her! No offence to you Kikyo." Kikyo nodded understanding completely. The others were thoroughly shocked. Even Sesshomaru.

"You lie... its. Its my pack.." Came Inuyashas soft defeated whisper.

"No Inuyasha it's not..." Kagome sighed she had to get this across to him before he started alpha wars and ran off. He was still necessary to her for the battle. "Though you are a necessary member ... without you this group would never be the same.. we need you here just as we do Sango, Miroku, Kilala, Shippo, and even Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Uh-un I hope will join us." Turning her gaze Kagomes ocean blue eyes clashed with Sesshomarus honey yellow. They seemed to look straight into her soul, but she would not look away it was not what he was searching for her was searching for lies. Though found none.

'This girl is gutsy... Addressing me without me title not even the other lords and lady's will do that...' Sesshomaru thought. 'It would be smart to join her group... seeing how he final battle is upon us..'

"Hm.. I except.." Was his short reply.

"Thank you Sesshomaru it is an honor to have you ravel with my pack... but I would suggest leaving your young ward Rin here it is safer and Lady Kaede would not mind asking care of her and teaching her." The old woman nodded in agreement as did the rest of the occupants of the small hut. Nodding slightly he agreed.

"Um Speaking of young Rin were is she at now Lord Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked his staff behind his fold arms in his lap.

"She is no far from here with Jaken and Uh-un.." He answered. Letting his eyes drift closed. Kagome sighed. Wanting to just relax and play her guitar. Looking behind her she realized it was in arms reach. Smiling bright she grabbed it and pulled the loose strap over her neck. The small silver pick in her hand she began to strum he soft notes to a song she loved so very much from her time one she suspected was much more than just a theme song for her favorite American movie The Hobbit. I see fire by Ed Sheeran. She started to softly hum the lyrics as she played. Realizing the song had to be more than just what it was... It had her fathers name in it for gods sake! Finishing she realized everyone was looking at her. When Sango realized she was don't the slayer began to clap loudly as did Miroku and the others except Kilala who mewed happily and Sesshomaru who simple looked at her with a raised brow. Blushing softly Kagome smiled big.

"Wow your really good Kagome! How come you've never brought that... instrument before and played?" Came Kagomes dear sisters words.

"Ehh It's a really old guitar so I didn't want to risk it getting broken., but I came to stay this time so I brought all the things I might need..." Came her reply with a soft chuckle at the end.

"Would you play a song for us Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked very interested.

"Sure..." Kagome thought for a second not wanting to play the same song twice she played a different one. Her voice started even and smooth.

"Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run. Rule number two, just don't get attached to, Somebody you could lose, So le-let me tell you.." They were speechless she sounded like an angel, and played effortlessly. Keeping the upbeat feeling.

"This is how to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, A player, singing I lo-lo-love you. How to be a heartbreaker, Boys they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, A player, singing I lo-lo-love you...At least I think I do!" Everyone was enjoying the song loving the upbeat of it and wanting to hear the rest of the song. All except one Inu-Taiyokai who was more than enjoying he song.

"'Cause I lo-lo-lo-love you!" Kagome said after a short pause then paused again before continuing.

"Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek, But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat...Rule number four, gotta be looking him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more" She continued so effortlessly slightly moving with the beat of the song not even noticing she had bumped into Sesshomaru several times but he had. It infatuated him how easily she sang and how she seemed to pour so much emotion into the song.

"This is how to be a heartbreaker, Boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, A player, singing lo-lo-love you. How to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, A player, singing lo-lo-love you...At least I think I do!" She smiled and laughed softly but it seemed to fall into the song perfectly.

"'Cause I lo-lo-love you" As soon as she finished that line the mood of the song changed to slower and slightly sad.

"Girls, we do, whatever it will take, Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two. So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing In love again, ba-abe" She added so much emotion to this she really could relate to this.

"This is how to be a heartbreaker, Boys they like a little danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, A player, singing lo-lo-love you. How to be a heartbreaker. Boys they like the look of danger. We'll get him falling for a stranger, A player, singing lo-lo-love you...At least I think I do!... 'Cause I lo-lo-love you!" Ending she slapped her hand over the strings to stop the vibrations. This time they were all silent. Baffled with her talent.

"That was amazing Lady Kagome! Do you know any that speak to you? Explain exactly how you feel?" Miroku asked as he inched closer to Sango. One song in particular came to her.

"Take a bow by Rihanna..." It left her lips before she could think, and before she could register the words they were asking her to sing it so she agreed nicely and did. Amazement didn't begin to explain how shocked they were. They knew the feelings were directed at Inuyasha but wow she did it so well he wasn't even hurt, and Kikyo only clapped and complimented her. It was starting to get dark and Kagome wanted to bring Shippo in before it got to late so that he could rest. Rising from her spot and excusing herself she walked outside to see Shippo arguing with an older gentleman who seemed to have said something mean about foxes. Walking up silently and scooping her son into her arms she addressed the man.

"I'm sorry sir did my son bother you?" At him realizing who or what she was he shook his head 'no' bowed and left.

"He said foxes were good for nothing tricksters! The lowest of the low, but that's not right! Right mama?" Shippo looked up at his adopted mother with his large emerald green eyes.

"Of course not pup.. c'mon we must return .. It's time for bed.." She spoke softly turning and leaving. No longer wanting to be in he village. She wasn't sure why but she just didn't want to.

"Ok mama" Shippo said curling up to his mother, and was asleep by the time they returned. Every one else to had gone and started to rest. Though one person was missing and she knew exactly were he was. With his pack getting ready for bed so they could return the next morning and leave. Only to go to the Northern Kingdom...Her Kingdom. Smiling she climbed into her sleeping bag with Shippo cuddling close to her for warmth. She found it would not zip. Probably because of her wings and tail. She chuckled. Thinking of how ecstatic her young kit would be to find out he would have his own room. How happy her group would be to sleep in real beds and how happy she would be to be **_home._** Lulling herself off to sleep with peaceful dreams of her future life with a possible unknown mate and many pups. As she would still travel like she dose now. She doesn't think shell ever be able to stop traveling. Though that's not a bad thing its a very good thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for the support. I love it, and I'm so sorry for the late update. They will be faster. I promise.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the support! I love you guys! Also I'm sorry if this chapter isn't long I've been sick since Sunday D: I'm ganna die... Also about the story in this chapter or the next I will bring Naraku in as a potential love interest.**

* * *

><p>It had been nearly 3 days and they were only about a day travel to the north. Then maybe another day and a half of travel until the castle. Kagome sighed. Walking next to Uh-un who despite what you might think was a great conversationalist at least he was when you knew the Dragon-yokai language. Looking over Kagome let a smile spread across her face as she growled soft not in warning or threat but to get his attention. Giving a light huff the dragon turned one head towards her. She laughed then started to speak fluently in the almost dead language. It unnerved the others how easily she spoke with the dragon. How casual she was about it as if speaking with animals was something normal people did. Suddenly she got very quiet and that only unnerved them even more. Stopping she spoke before quickly departing.<p>

"Hey guys I'll be back later.." She turned spreading her wings and quickly taking to the air flying several miles to the east and landing in a clearing. Cracking her neck she growled out. "Show your self spider.." She wasn't stupid so she wasn't ganna let he spider trail them to her home and attack. He strode into the clearing not adorning his usual baboon pelt. A sign it wasn't a puppet.

"Hmm.. How are you dear Kagome?" He was either trying to creep her out or remind her of pedophile...or both.

"Fine thanks for asking... Why are you trailing my pack?" She looked him dead in the eyes not fearing him at all.

"Your ora had changed to something of a being with actual strength. I wanted to see if it were true that you weren't human." He took a step closer but stopped when she narrowed her eyes and her felt the earth shift.

"Don't even... Though it is true I'm not a human I'm a dragoness..." She spoke. Watching him carefully. Keeping her yokai and rekai spread threw the earth so if he tried to attack she would know ahead of time.

"One of rare breed if I'm correct." He was awfully chatty today.

"Yea what of it? Why do you care isn't your plan to kill me and my pack collect the shards of the jewel and ultimately take over the world?" Kagome snapped at the infernal half breed.

"Yes but the rarest of creatures are of the most beautiful..." He left as quickly as he had come. Leaving Kagome to wonder what had just happened. Had he complemented her? Did he like her? Eww no he was just trying to get under her skin...and he had. Turning to leave Kagome began to pull back her powers, but stops when she realizes her pack had changed course to head her direction. They probably sensed Naraku once the got closer. Shaking her head still uneasy. Kagome took off towards them. Finding them within ten minutes. Landing swiftly she gave them all a questioning look. Almost to ask why they changed direction.

"Lady Kagome are you ok? Lord Sesshomaru said he could sense Naraku with you and we were worried there might be a battle occurring." Kagome was touched they were worried.

"Or you were conspiring with him.." Came a very irritating voice. Kagome didn't have time to retort before she watched not only Sango, but also Kikyo hit him in the back of the head. Shaking hers she tilted her nose to the air and took in a big sniff. Her smile widening.

"There's a village about half a days travel to the north." She turned in that direction. Starting off toward the village that was on the boarder of the west and north. A village her and her mother traveled to often.

"Hell no! We are not going there!" Inuyasha looked as though he was going to have a heart attack.

"Look Inuyasha things are done differently in the North for one Everyone...Everyone is equal...No one is underestimated...And no one is put down for their heritage or species... Also the manner of dress is so different its almost a new world... Women are empowered, treated like flowers, have almost more of a say in politicks then men do and therefore we dress like we don't care who we are with because we don't." Everyone went silent except for Sango who started asking a lot of questions along with Kikyo.

"We don't have to change how we dress right?" Sango asked nervously

"I don't think I'm comfortable in anything but my Miko garb.." Kikyo mumbled.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid you will have to... Not as much on your part Sango but most priestesses in the north dress in something slightly similar to what your wearing" Kagome placed a hand on the panicking woman. "Don't worry I wont give you anything you wont be comfortable with...But trust me it will be easier if we all look and act like we are royalty...of the north... You are after all my pack and there for extended relatives of the Northern family." (She had to specify) had just explained a lot. ALOT!

"Oh...ok.." Kikyo smiled. "I guess it'll be good to have some change after I don't know how long!" She laughed. Not one of those fake half hearted laughs, but a real laugh.

"Yea I guess so" Sango giggled.

"See keep taking it all in stride and laughing threw hard times and you'll fit in better than me and that's were I'm from!" Kagome joined in. Hugging both girls and not even realizing that Inuyasha had retorted and was waiting for a reply.

"So I'm chopped meat now?!" He huffed. Drawing giggles from all three females. They decided to set up camp a little early and leave just as early.

_** Later that night. **_

"Kagome..." It was a whisper. Barely audible to her ears. So she knew the others couldn't hear that was probable the Inu's point.

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She replied not moving from her spot watching the group.

"What is the true reason we are going to this village? Isn't it going to take us off trail..." He made a point but..

"Yea it will only a little...but they need this a change of cloths and scenery will be good for them.." Kagome knew that wasn't it but she could only hope he couldn't smell the disseat.

"Your not telling the truth.." He mumbled and as she peered across the camp almost able to see his glowing yellow eyes peering at her. She sighed. Thinking for a moment.

"My mother used to bring me here a lot, because no one here cares for status everyone is family...everyone is treated the same...I've seen lords come and think they can take a woman for there own harem but the village slays them. Protecting their own. Because this village is not cut in half by the north and west like most believe this is the land that was never claimed and shall not be claimed..." Kagome looked to the moon. "By bringing them to a place so free... its as close as I'll get to showing them were I lived for most of my life as a human." She looked back only to see nothing and feel nothing. Or have gained a response. Sighing she reached out with her yokai to check once more for threats.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hi! I hope you like I'm ganna have more time to type cause I get done with Algebra Sunday! Hurray! Please continue the support. <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**So happy so so happy! Thank you all...so much also along with making Naraku a love interest I am going o try and some how make a certain wind sorceress be a kidnapped and brainwashed dragon queen but who knows.**

* * *

><p>Just as Kagome had said the village was indeed only about a days travel. Though it was not exactly what they expected. As soon as they arrived...no even a mile away they could hear the laughing and the music played on huge drums, huge Shoko, elegant Kugo, even the Shamisen. It was a beautiful village decorated in many colors and patterns and their seemed to be only smiles in the air. Along with decadent smells that seemed so crazy and different from each other and so similar a the same time. Kagome stopped the group before they could leave to explore.<p>

"First we shall go and I will introduce you to an old friend who owns a small lodging close by.." Everyone seemed ok with this except one person who never really never agreed.

"No we are going threw the village and leaving.." Inuyasha stepped up to Kagome.

"Do you want your sward repaired?" She said simply before walking into the small village the whole group following. Huffing the half Inu decided to follow. Navigating threw the town Kagome smiled at all and said hello to those she passed as if she knew them all. Though she didn't. Coming to a large cottage looking home that had to be twice as big as normal. Everyone was awed. Stepping up to the sliding door she knocked and waited a moment until she heard shuffling.

"Who is it?" She heard just as the sliding door opened. Standing their in front of her was an older dragoness who looked identical to Kagome but with obvious ageing and a little plumper. Her eyes widened. Surprised the only permeate difference was their hair. Scarlet red and pearl white. The older woman engulfed Kagome in a hug before bursting into tears. She pulled her self away reluctantly.

"Kagome my dear how very good to see you!" She said ushering the pack in.

"I know Nana its been to long..." Kagome said. Only confusing the group more. Shippo jumped up to Kagomes shoulder. Speaking softly.

"Mama who is this woman?" Kagome laughed lightly. Taking the young kit from her shoulder and holding him on her hip.

"This is my mothers mom... Kiranai...or Nana" Again everyone was confused and Kagome knew why. "My mother was no born to a major clan or of royal descent, but my when my father was the heir he thought her strength and independence was gorgeous..." That clarified. Though now a certain prick on royalties and blood was glaring at her. Nana nodded bringing them all to the main area to sit.

"Its been to long darling please...please introduce me to the pack you've made for your self since you've been home."

"I've been home for 5 summers but I've only remembered who I am for maybe a week..." Kagome informed her Nana before starting the introductions. "That is Sango of the western Slayer clan. That is Miroku a lecherous monk. That is Inuyasha the second son of Lord Inu-Taisho and his mate Kikyo the original protector of the Shikon no Tama. That is the Western Lord and eldest son of Lord Inu-Taisho Sesshomaru. That is Kilala a twin tailed fire Neko. And last but not least Shippo my adopted fox kit." Kagome pointed to each person as she said their names and slight background information.

"Oh wow.." The woman's eyes were wide. "You've got a strong pack...and a very adorable son!" She smiled picking up Shippo. Ruffling his hair. Smiling big he couldn't help but enjoy he attention.

"How's Papa?" Kagome asked as she looked around curiously the others just staying really quiet.

"He's in the old blacksmith shop making some armor he has been working on this particular suit since you left almost 40 years ago." (before you say Kagomes only 20 time passes different in the two eras due too it being such a time difference so yea... it doesn't seem like it but in reality it is.) The old woman seemed irritated. "And he refuses to show anyone or even sell it! I swear the hard headed old man gets stuck on one thing! He even refused the eastern princess who wished to see it! That could have earned us a fortune!" She old seemed to get more irritated as she spoke the candles that seemed spastically placed around the rooms flames grew and flickered as her mood worsened.

"Your joking right?" Kagomes eyes were wide as an image ran threw her mind. A memory that seemed to stand out. A small girl hugging her grandfather sobbing.

_**FLASH BACK!**_

"Papa I don't wanna go! Please Papa le me stay with you and Nana!" A young girl sobbed holding onto her grandfather as tightly as she could.

"Shhh... It's ok little one don't worry I'll be here when you return.." He tried o calm the girl. Though it did not work and she continued to beg. "Do you know why you must leave my dear?" She shook her head. "Because I'm making you a gift... one that you can't have until you are much older one that will be my best work and will be a gift to you when you are ready to take your mothers place as queen.." The girl calmed down. Thinking hard on what he said.

"I get it! Papa your making me armor! And it's ganna be so beautiful you want me to wait to see it!" Her ears dried as she placed a kiss on his cheek for the last time. Giggling she turned running to join her mother. The old man watched as he silently promised to have the best most beautiful armor ready for her by the time she returned.

_**End FLASH BACK!**_

Kagome snapped out of her mind as the tears streamed down her cheeks and the candles seemed to go out. A smile split onto her face one of true happiness. Her grandmother snapped in her face finally gaining her attention.

"Kagome dear what's wrong?" She was worried. Kagome was frozen for nearly three minutes.

"Papa promised me the day I left he would craft the best most beautiful armor for me...as a gift for when I became queen...when I came home.." She looked towards the way they came from when she heard the door open and close and a large masculine man enter. He had long black hair slicked back into a ponytail and a long beard. Almost exactly what you would expect of a blacksmith. He looked over the room and his gaze locked with Kagomes and it was silent for a moment. Before Inuyasha who chose o finally speak up. Never really knowing the right thing to say or the right time to say it.

"Oi wench!" His eye twitched he had no patience and wanted his sward fixed.

"If you call me that one more time I swear to all that is holy I will not have your sward fixed and I will kick your ass you infernal STUPIED UNGRATEFULL MUTT!" Kagome growled the once dead candles bursting to life. She turned her head to her Papa as he chuckled.

"You look and act jus like your mother did! So quick to snap" He sat next to his wife. Smiling big looking over the group and deciding to ask his wife about the kit in her lap.

"Kiranai dear who is this small kit?" Curiosity laced his voice.

"His name is Shippo, Kagome adopted him... Isn't he so adorable!" She exclaimed squishing Shippo in a hug. Causing him to not be able to breath. Kagome noticed her sons struggle and pride him from her Nanas grip.

"Oh so we're great grandparents now?" He eyed his wife as it seemed to hit her and she seemed to pout crossing her arms and hunching.

"You just got back and I already feel old!" This made almost all of them relax and laugh. "Oh well... anyways the others are her pack. Including a slayer, a monk, both of lord Inu-Taishos sons, the most resent protector of the jewel before Kagome, a twin tailed fire Neko, and of course Shippo" She pointed to each person.

"Cause that tells me their names.." The older man laughed at his wife.

"Um Papa ... Nana said that you've been working on some armor for a wile" He quirked a brow at his granddaughter.

"Yes I have but that dose not mean it's for you" He was obviously teasing. Kagome puffed out her cheeks and pouted.

"Come on Papa! I wanna see it! Pleeeeaaaseee" She clasped her hands together in a very child like manner.

"Alright come come you can try it on." Kagome jumped up to follow her grandfather. Changing and returning.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHA Cliff hanger new outfit? Or old turned new? You will have to wait! Don't hate me cause I only did it so you would be excited! Cause I loveses you!<strong>


End file.
